


Bound to You

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [73]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Love, Love is not Forgiveness, M/M, Memories, Nanite Shibari, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Shibari, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: The last time he had been in a club like this had been Before. Back then he’d been in disguise, because it wouldn’t do for anyone to see Strike Commander Morrison in a place like this, and because this was something just for the two of them. A world they had built together outside the constraints of Overwatch, and in the snatched moments of peace between arguments and missions, and whatever crisis was consuming the rest of their life. He also hadn’t been alone, shivering as he remembered how Gabriel’s hand had rested on the small of the back, grounding him, and warning of any unwelcome eyes, although the press of pale blue leather against his neck should tell anyone with any experience that he was taken. Claimed.Tonight he was alone. Alone, and unclaimed.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Reaper76 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/jdpcfy6XTB).

Jack hesitated as he studied the address scrawled on the scrap of paper in his hands, before glancing up at the neon sign. _Arcadia,_ he almost wanted to laugh at the name, and he wondered if this was more of Sombra’s warped sense of humour. He was already regretting asking her for this, but it wasn’t as though he could have asked Ana, even if she hadn’t been giving him the cold shoulder since their last mission, and he was so out of touch with anything beyond his ‘mission’ that the hacker had been his only option. He’d paid her well for it too – well for that and her silence – because if Reaper. _Gabriel,_ his mind still insisted, refusing to grant him the peace of using the moniker even in the privacy of his own mind – found out about this, there would be hell to pay.

As though he still had a say in this.

He did laugh then, a harsh bark of laughter, that held more pain than mirth because it was _Him._ It was always him. Always Gabriel, whether they were together or not, and he fought the urge to reach out and press a hand to his back. It was healing. Slowly. But it would leave a mark, another permanent reminder of what they had been. What they were. The urge was almost unbearable now, as it always was when Gabriel was involved, and his hand clenched, crumpling the paper as he stared up at the name written in blood-red neon against the night sky.

_Jack wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting when Gabriel had convinced him to slip away for a couple of hours after the conference had ended earlier than expected. Not that it had taken much convincing, as Jack had practically been vibrating out of his seat by the time they were released. Three days of bureaucratic red tape, political wrangling and prissy ‘I’m right because I have the money and the power’ discussions had worn him into the ground, and he knew that his partner – attending as part of the security detail – had noticed. And so Jack had been all too happy to slip away from his security detail – although he’d undoubtedly catch a mouthful about it later, changing out of the far too distinctive Strike Commander blue and into the civilian clothes that Gabe had brought for him. A black beanie, no doubt one of the hundreds that Gabe seemed to possess – although he insisted, he only had a couple – completed the disguise, masking the blond hair and the tuft that Gabriel always insisted was recognisable from a mile away._

_He hadn’t known where they were going, and he didn’t care. It was the fifth city he had visited in the last month, and they were all blurring together. He missed home, and the security of their routine – even if it wasn’t without secrets. All he had wanted was to find somewhere that wasn’t related to work to hole up in for a couple of hours, just the two of them – a moment to catch their breath – although that was all they would be able to do, because people would be looking for him, and there were still expectations, a function he had to attend, documents to sign and…_

_“Here, we are!” Gabe’s voice seemed unnecessarily quiet as they weren’t sneaking around the base at the moment, but it was still enough to drag Jack out of his darkening thoughts. Then again, Gabe just had to whisper, and Jack would hear him and pay attention, and he blinked, glancing at his partner who looked far too smug – even if he had just smuggled Jack away from the men and women who had been getting wise to his wiles. Then he realised that Gabe was looking at something beyond him, and Jack turned to see where they were, trying to quell the flutter in the pit of his stomach._

_He wouldn’t…_

_He hadn’t, and he had. It wasn’t a club, although when Jack’s brain got back into gear, he could have kicked himself because it was the middle of the day and neither of them knew this place well enough to know where to go. Although that did beg the question of how Gabriel had managed to find this place, and Jack filed that thought away for later as he stared at the neat, fresh-painted shop front and the simple sign stating ‘Arcadia’ above a frosted window. There was nothing to be seen, and yet he knew just what this place was, even before Gabriel’s hand settled in the small of his back, warm and grounding. “Are we going in?” Always giving him a chance, even though the way his fingers curled betrayed his excitement, and Jack smiled before nodding, let Gabriel guide himself with the lightest pressure against his back._

Did Sombra know?

Jack didn’t want to know the answer to that question. She already knew far too much. Still, she had yet to open her mouth against any of it – not that, that meant much, but it was all he had right now. Sighing, he pocketed the scrap of paper, worrying at his bottom lip as he stared at the club before he straightened and headed for the door. He had nothing to lose at this point. _You still have Gabriel,_ a traitorous part of him whispered, and he buried it ruthlessly, along with the urge to turn and bolt back the way he’d come. It wasn’t as though it would change the outcome of tonight, because he already knew that he wasn’t going to get anything out of tonight, even without the ghost of _them_ hovering in the back of his thoughts.

He didn’t stop.

Instead, he joined the short queue waiting to go in, missing the comforting weight of his pulse rifle as he found himself close to other people for the first time in days. Although that paled in comparison to the ache that blossomed as he found himself watching the couple ahead of him, spying the glint of a chain in one of the women’s hands, and the top of a collar peeking out from the shrug the other was wearing. There was a closeness. A warmth that he envied, watching as the second woman leaned into her partner who pulled her close, head held high, protective and proud, and Jack had to look away.

The last time he had been in a club like this had been _Before_. Back then he’d been in disguise, because it wouldn’t do for anyone to see Strike Commander Morrison in a place like this, and because this was something just for the two of them. A world they had built together outside the constraints of Overwatch, and in the snatched moments of peace between arguments and missions, and whatever crisis was consuming the rest of their life. He also hadn’t been alone, shivering as he remembered how Gabriel’s hand had rested on the small of the back, grounding him, and warning of any unwelcome eyes, although the press of pale blue leather against his neck should tell anyone with any experience that he was taken. Claimed. 

_It had been Gabe who had spotted it. Jack had been distracted, browsing along a rack of lingerie, already knowing that there was nothing that would cater to a super soldier, but unable to resist looking or reaching out, running his fingers over delicate lace. It was peaceful, and they were being left to look around undisturbed after Gabe had waved away the proprietor with a grin and a wink, their conversation masked by the soothing music playing overhead. And Jack felt more relaxed than he had in days, even as part of him wished that they were at home so that they could do more, and he had missed Gabe’s first soft noise of delight._

_“Jack?”_

_“Sorry, I…” This was becoming a bad habit Jack thought, lifting his head to see what Gabriel was looking at, and his mouth went dry, hand falling away from the lace as he took in what his partner was holding. “Oh…”_

_Gabriel had wandered across to look at the collars earlier, but Jack hadn’t given it much fault. It was something they had played with before, both surprised by how much he had enjoyed the plain strip of black leather. However, he could tell this was different because Gabe’s touch was almost reverent as he ran a finger over the collar he was holding, testing it, stroking it, before he looked back at Jack. “Do you like it?”_

_“For me?” Jack blurted before he could stop himself, transfixed by the sight of pale blue leather against his partner’s hand, already imagining its weight against his neck. It was thicker than the one they had tucked in the Drawer at home and sturdier, the buckle glistening in the light with an open padlock hanging from it._

_He wanted it._

_“Of course, for you,” Gabriel retorted before his expression softened as he studied Jack before moving across to him. Jack watched him approach, fingers nimbly removing the padlock and unbuckling it, and his heart was a pounding drum in his chest. I want it. I want… Gabriel’s fingers were brushing his neck, passing over his pulse point, no doubt feeling the way his heart was racing. And then he could feel the leather, cool to the touch and stiff. New. His partner gentle as he settled it into place, not fastening it as it wouldn’t be appropriate, but that didn’t matter because Jack’s imagination was in overdrive, imaging it buckled tight and the weight of the padlock. “Always for you,” Gabriel murmured after staring at him for a long moment, looking almost as though he had never seen Jack before, and then he was leaning in and kissing him, and warmth blossomed in Jack’s chest as he finally lifted trembling fingers to touch the collar._

_His collar._

Tonight, he was alone as he reached the front of the queue at last and nodded to the bouncer before paying and heading inside. Alone, unclaimed. There was no comforting weight around his neck, and he couldn’t even pretend he preferred it that way because he’d pulled on a high-necked top, needing something there. It was a pale echo of what he’d had, but at least it was something, and he reached up to smooth it as he emerged into the bright lights of the dance floor. He also wasn’t in disguise tonight, feeling bare and vulnerable without even his usual jacket to hide him from the eyes that noted his entrance, some lingering, others moving on as they spotted the silvery hair and scarred features. He wasn’t sure which he preferred, and it was tempting to turn around and walk straight back out of the club.

But that had never been an option.

His decision to reach out to Sombra for information, and then to come here, had been made the moment Reaper’s fingers had curled around his neck, not tight enough to interfere with his breathing, but firm enough that he’d stiffened. Half-remembered arousal flooding him, leaving him unable to fight as he’d been pushed back against the wall.

_“What are you doing here, Jack?” Hearing Reaper speak was always a harsh reminder of just how much had changed between them. It wasn’t the tone – although that always had ice slipping through Jack’s veins, guilt and longing, and grief for a man who was and wasn’t dead flooding him. But it was the roughness, the brokenness, that spoke of what Gabriel had gone through. What he had suffered and what he had become to survive. An audible proof of what Jack’s actions had done. Then there was the steel beneath it, the note of command, that once upon a time would have brought Jack to his knees, and he felt the pull now. The desire to buckle to that voice. Instead, he locked his knees and stared into the dark pits in the bone mask, wishing that he could see Gabriel’s eyes and stayed quiet. In this at least he had more patience, and it was barely a moment before the fingers tightened, enough to bruise if nothing else. “Answer me.”_

_“Why do you care?” For a moment, Jack thought that he had chosen the wrong time to push back because Reaper had gone completely still. Gabriel had used to do that too when his temper was high, and Jack waited, bracing himself for… he wasn’t sure what. And wasn’t that a kick in the teeth? Because there had been a time, he would have known what Gabriel was thinking, and what he was going to do._

_“Cairo was your warning Jack,” Reaper spat, releasing him and turning away, leaving Jack feeling strangely bereft as he lifted his fingers to his throat, his still healing back throbbing from the impact with the wall, and he froze as the other man looked back at him. “Stay out of my way…”_

It hadn’t been a threat, for all that it had been growled at him. Jack had been threatened by him before, although that was a conversation that he desperately tried not to remember, and he knew the difference. It had been a warning. He just wasn’t sure what he was being warned about, and maybe that was part of the reason he had come here, hoping to find an answer of some sort. It wasn’t the main reason though, and his fingers strayed to his neck once more, tracing where Reaper’s fingers had been. There had been bruises, but they had faded quickly – the marks had always healed too soon for his liking, but he could remember how it had felt, the way his heart had sped up, heat pooling in his gut. Hard from the threatening grip of someone who was no longer a lover but an enemy.

_Just how far had he fallen?_

Still, it meant that all thoughts of leaving were short-lived because the fire that rough grip had set in his skin had spread until it was all that he could think about. Just as it had always been, Jack thought bitterly as he headed for the bar. Gabriel’s touch had always driven him wild, even before they had fallen into the best and worst relationship he’d ever had.

The club was filling up now as he ordered a beer, not looking to get drunk even if his body would have allowed him. He was chasing something, and he needed a clearish head to work out what the hell that something was. Still, it was tempting to test it, to see just what it would take these days to push his body beyond that point, especially as his gaze passed over couples, envying them – not just for the closeness, but the implicit trust and his heart ached. That first beer disappearing more rapidly than he’d intended, and he ordered another, before forcing himself to move, knowing that if he sat and watched, then all his good intentions would be for nothing.

It felt like coming home to find that you were locked out, peering through the window and seeing other people inside. There was a familiarity to the club, not that he’d been there before, but in the atmosphere that gripped the room and the people around him. But he felt as though he was one step to the left of everything, there but unable to reach the same place. Even when he caught eyes on him, he felt as though they were looking through him – back to the man that he had been – rather than at him, and it left him uneasy and lost as he drifted aimlessly. _Why did I come here?_ There were no answers here, and as he found himself massaging his throat for the umpteenth time, he knew why. It had never been about that side of him, or about what it had given him. It had been about Gabriel. About the two of them, and what they’d had.

The realisation had left him reeling for a moment, the bottle falling from trembling fingers and smashing against the floor, the sound lost amongst the music and voices although those closest to him had faltered, several people clapping their hands.

_‘Always for you’…_

A choked noise caught in his throat and he turned, bolting from the eyes – that were the wrong eyes that were now watching him, and the weight of the realisation as it wrapped itself around him. _It’s always been about him._ He felt sick and lonely. And the echo of fingers around his throat returned with a vengeance as he stumbled, pushing past people, intent on getting as far away as possible.

The door was in sight, people moving out of his path, although Jack didn’t have eyes for any of them right now when something made him falter. It took him a moment to place the sensation, as he froze in the middle of the dancefloor, stomach-churning and heart pounding.

He was being watched.

It wasn’t the empty, half-interested gaze of the strangers around him. It wasn’t the weight of enemy’s gaze, weighing you up and working out how to bring you down – that one he knew intimately and had lost count of how many times the sensation of it burning between his shoulders had saved his life. No, this one was different. Angry, yes. Hungry, even more so… and yet there was no danger in it. He knew that, with the same certainty that he knew what he was going to find as he slowly pivoted on one heel, heart in his mouth, for all that, as he turned and looked across the dancefloor. It took him a moment, as the lights had dimmed, and he had grown too used to the visor enhancing his vision, but then _He_ moved, stepping out of one of the booths and into the open, unnatural eyes hidden amongst the lights that passed over him, gaze locked on Jack.

Reaper.

_No, Gabriel…_


End file.
